


It's always more fun with a Shadow Game

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Orichalcos, Seal of Orichalcos, Shadow Game, it's always more fun when someone starts a shadow game, mini one shot, something I thought of on the fly, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: What would happen if a someone started a Shadow Game whiel the Seal of Orichalcos was played. Bakura thinks it would be fun to find out.





	

“Now I play the Seal of Orichalcos!”

There was a bright green light as a circle surrounded them, the man laughed “Now there’s no escape, whoever loses will lose their soul.”

Bakura started to laugh, a wicked grin spreading on his face “So that’s how you like to play the game, well why don’t we add a little twist to it.” Dark clouds began to surround them.The Millennium Ring glowed brightly around his neck. So this was the card everyone had been talking about, the one that stole souls, well this would be fun.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked trying to mask his fear as the shadows enveloped them, the only light coming from the green glow of the seal.

“Just evening out the playing field with my own magic. Now whoever loses this duel won’t just lose their soul, they’ll lose their mind as well. With each life point we lose, the darkness will consume you. The seal will take your soul while your mind will be devoured by the shadows, left to wander them for eternity.” His laughed echoed through the shadows, this was going to be a fun duel. “Now it’s time to duel.”


End file.
